


Finals' week and all that Jazz.

by howtogetawaywithprocrastination



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, College Student Raphael, College Student Simon, Kinda nerd Raphael, M/M, Nerd Simon, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 07:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetawaywithprocrastination/pseuds/howtogetawaywithprocrastination
Summary: Raphael goes for a walk to relief his stress and ends up meeting Simon.





	Finals' week and all that Jazz.

Raphael was feeling exhausted. Finals were stressing him out of his mind, so, for his sake he decided that he needed to get out. He went for a little walk on the streets he knew would be less crowded at that time of the day. Even though, he knew there wouldn’t be much difference between this street or that – after all, he was in New York, por díos. Don’t get him wrong, he liked living in there, he did, but the chaos that would come along with it, oh man, don’t even get him started. New Yorkers and tourists in general could be such a nuisance, Raphael was just not much of a people person. 

It was almost nine in the afternoon and even though the rush hour was gone, everywhere seemed packed and full of traffic. He walked for about half an hour until he decided that he was far enough from his place that he could enter a coffee shop without seeing someone he knew. After all, everyone else he knew was also a student and most probably they were trying to survive their finals just like him.

When entering the coffee shop, the first thing he noticed was the warmness. He was freezing cold but he only noticed such thing when he was confronted with the heat inside. He exhaled in relieve and went to order a coffee, a strong one, that’s what he needed. After ordering and paying, he sat himself on one of the few tables that were unoccupied, meaning that it was just near the front door. 

He just sat in there for a while, drinking slowly and tasting the bitterness of his coffee while looking absently to the people who came and went into the line. He may have stayed like that for twenty minutes or so when he spotted a brunet. The boy almost tripped over himself when entering the room and, even if he rolled his eyes at said boy, he captured Raphael’s attention. 

The boy wore one of those ridiculous flannels that hipsters used these days. Some black jeans and – ah, he also had one pair of hipster glasses. Raphael had to snort at that, hipsters were everywhere, really. But on a second look, his face was bright, an adorable and dorkish way kind of bright. It was unnerving, really. The boy was alone and he seemed to be looking for an empty spot to sit down.  
Without really thinking, Raphael made an hand gesture at the boy, as if calling him to come closer. The brunet saw it and close he came, even if his face demonstrated that he was more confused than anything else.

“Um… Hello. Were you… Um… Calling me?” The boy asked kind of sheepishly and Raphael could not help but grin a little bit. A shy and cute hipster, that was new to him.

“Yeah, I noticed that you were looking for a place to sit down and as it happens, I’m going to leave in about a minute or two, so, why not calling you to sit, right?” He said in a low and raspy voice. Magnus liked to say that that was his sexy voice, not that Raphael was trying to come as sexy or anything like that. Not him. No. The cute hipster boy was not his type or anything.

To that, the boy smiled earnestly, and Raphael swore he never saw anything like it. It was kind of angelic, to be honest. “Oh, thanks!” The boy sat without much hesitation and smiled once again, looking directly into Raphael’s eyes. “I’m Simon, and you are?”

“Raphael,” he did not know what possessed him to reveal his name, it wasn’t is intention to talk to anyone nor to make acquaintances. He just came out to relax a little bit so he could get back to his studying with more focus than before. 

“Well, Raphael, it’s nice to meet you. Even if you just sit here for about a minute or two, which would be a pity because you are really nice to look at. Are you a model or something? Oh! Clary said that many wannabe Broadway actors hang around here, are you one of them? You could totally be. I mean, your voice is really nice and your looks too, so…” The boy, Simon, babbled while getting subtly pink in his cheeks but never losing his smile. Raphael couldn’t believe what he just heard, was the guy high or something?

“Are you… hitting on me?” He asked, just to make sure. 

“Yes. I mean… No. Or yes, if you want me to. I just… you seem nice, I guess.” And to that, Raphael had to laugh out loud. Simon called him nice, that was just priceless. He rested his cheek in his hand and looked at the brunet. 

“You’re adorable.” And again, his body acted before he could really think it through. “I mean, I’m not really nice, but it is nice of you to think that. And I needed to laugh, so, for that, thank you.” He finished with a small smile, locking eyes with the stranger he just met not even two minutes ago.

“I’m not adorable…” The guy sighed and shook his head but ended up smiling. “But why did you needed to laugh?” He asked, slightly confused and maybe even concerned. 

“Finals' week and all that jazz.” A look of comprehension crossed Simon’s features, like he knew just how bad it was.

“Oh, I see. Mine were just last week so I’m already free of that, thank god.” He made a little gagging motion like he could physical throw up just thinking of the finals' week and to that, Raphael had to nod his agreement. “So… I guess that that means this is a chance encounter and that I can’t take you out tomorrow?” 

Raphael’s eyebrows shot to the middle of his forehead and he had to fight of his smile, this was amusing. “And where did you take the idea that I would even accept such an offer even if I wasn’t in the middle of finals' week?” He asked it just for show, really, he was melting inside because of the dorkish way the guy was. Even if he tried to act all confident it really was clear that he wasn’t that used to act like that. It was adorable. 

“Well… you haven’t told me to shut up yet even after I clearly hit on you. That’s usually a good thing. People tend to tell me to shut up after a sentence, so, there’s that.” And even if it made Raphael smile it also broke his heart a little bit. The guy was adorable and apparently too precious to be around people. He seemed to be pleasant and really nice, why would people mistreat him like that?

“Hm… I see.” Raphael paused and looked around just to be the little shit he was and make the other squirm a little. “Let me tell you this, I’ll give you my number and if you are willing to wait, maybe at the weekend of the next week I’ll manage to have time to go out to know you, yeah?” He smiled softly, to show that even if he was a little mean, he also had a heart. And to that, Simon smiled back.

“Yeah, I would love that, yeah.” His smile was pure radiance and Raphael knew he would kill to see that smile more times. So he took his pen from his breast pocket and a napkin from the table and scribbled his number on it. After that he decided it was time to leave and stood up. Handing the napkin to the other boy, he smiled and went to the door, leaving without any word.

When he was just five minutes into getting to his building when he felt his phone vibrate. He reached to it and went to see what it was. “I just realized that if you’re studying for your finals you must probably not be an actor or a model. Oh, and I’m sorry for babbling and maybe being to straightforward – Clary, my best friend, says that I should put myself more out there and I could not just see you and not act on it. So, I’m sorry if I came out kind of creepily? I swear I’m usually just nerdy and not a creep!” 

Raphael had stopped walking while reading the text and he could not stop himself from chuckling. “Yeah, it’s alright. I liked it, straightforward looks good on you. I mean… One does not simply walk into a coffee shop to ask a random stranger for his number, Frodo Baggins, but you did it.” He started walking again and not even two minutes later he received another text.

“OMG???? I’m sorry but did you just quoted (changed it really but ok) Boromir to me??? That’s it, I’m asking you to marry me – via text, tacky, I know, but PLEASE ACCEPT ME? YOU ARE A NERD JUST LIKE ME! BE THE BOROMIR TO MY ARAGORN, PLS.” 

And with that Raphael laughed out loud and in that moment, he knew he would be doomed from there on. But, he wasn’t sure if that was as bad as he might have once thought it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was my first attempt at writing Saphael and I'm sorry if you find it way out of character. I just like to think of them in situations like these and to imagine what they could have been. I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my mother tongue. Any comments and feed back would be appreciated. ♥


End file.
